The teens next door
by DJvent119
Summary: This is the first chapter of many to come.
1. unholy betrayal

**Chapter 1 - unholy betrayal**

As Nigel ran down though the halls the robotic spiders jumped on him and started ripping at his flesh, he fended them off for a split second but they just jumped right back on him, he fended them off again but this time he whipped out his laser gun and started blasting at them. The survivors retreated , thus Nigel was left alone. Numbah 1 walked out the door and headed for the new craft Hoagie had built. As he boarded it, he turned around and looked at his treehouse, a single tear rolled down his right eye. "Fairwell old house, i'll miss you." He then got on the ship and drove off.

Flashback

"Numbah 1, are you in there?" Wally asked as he stood by the door of Nigel's room, the door opened. "Come in," Numbah 1 said. Wally walked in. "I need to ask you something, something important," Said Numbah 4. "Is it about the hamsters?" Asked Nigel. "No its about... something really important, you see, this girl I like is dating this spikey-haired, chili dog eatin', plane flyin', loser. I like her ALOT, but how can i tell her without it being awkward, seeing how shes in a relationship." Nigel put down his book and sat up off the bed. "Well... just tell her, if you don't tell her and it ends up being too late, then you'll regret it," Nigel explained. "Okay I get it," Numbah 4 said. "Thanks numbah 1," they hugged. "Ya know Numbah 1, without you and Hoagie, i don't know what i'd do."

Nigel steered the air craft, how did things get so out of control? It seems like only yesterday the five members of sector V were hanging around the tree house, now ever thing had changed. One of his closest friends have traded on him and the rest of the KND, now his friends were being held hostage somewhere or... they were dead. It was his job to find out.

_Stay tuned for chapter 2_


	2. Only one hope

**Chapter 2 - Only one hope**

Nigel landed the unnamed craft on the moonbase, the craft's door opened up and he leaped out. Nigel approached the headquarters door and knocked on it three hard times.

"Password," demanded a scarthcy voice.

"Boogers," answered Nigel.

The person let him in, Nigel walked into the room in a uncalm fashion, he was sure something bad was about to occur. He made wy to a slender, red-haired girl, a girl who's appearence lit up the room, a girl who was second-in-command of the whole KND.

"Numbah 86," Nigel exclaimed

She turned to face him, she had a depressed look upon her face, like she had just been shot or emotionally disturbed.

"Nigel, I know why your here, and no, we have not yet heard anything about the wearabouts of your fellow friends are that damned trader."

Numbah one's hopes were shot down, he needed information, he needed help, he needed his friends. Dissapointed, he left on the craft and headed for home.

Flashback

"Help, help!" Nigel sat up and brushed the sand off him, Hoagie was in trouble, he was drowning in the ocean, Numbah 4 could not swim and the girls were at the ice cream parlor so it was up to Nigel to save him. He jumped in the cold salty water and made his way through the bumpy waves, as the waves hit he moved back, but he was determined. Nigel kicked and paddled his way to Hoagie until he reached him, he grabbed Hoagie and brought him to the sandy surface of the beach. He opened Hoagies mouth and performed cpr for minutes until numbah 2 was revived.

"You ok Numbah 2?" Nigel asked.

"I am now thanks to you, Numbah 1, I owe you my life."

At the dinner table Nigel was quiet, his mom was at work so it was just him and his father. He took a slice of cheese pizza and slowly devoured it as his father stared at him the whole time.

"Son, are you all right my boy?"

"Yeah dad, just fine," Nigel lied.

"You know we can talk about anything, right son?"

"I know dad, I know."

That night Nigel couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned in his uncomfertable bed until he decided to climb up the treehouse. As he entered he looked out for any more of the delightful's robots, or other things, but nothing was around. He sat on the couch and thought. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He picked up the phone and called numbah 1337, the only KND member he knew that could solve any mystery or find out information on anything.

"Hello, Gary?"

"Nigel? What the hell man, its 1:45 in the morning,"

"I need your help,"

"Nigel, I don't know a damn thing about a freakin' trader, so if you want help on that I'm afraid I can't"

"Bulcrap, your like a profession detective, you can find out anything, and if you help you will become a hero to every kid in this world,"

"...Okay, when do you want me over?"

"20 minutes ago,"

CLICK, Nigel hung up.


End file.
